


Pokemon：現在進行式

by Lepus_arcticus



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lepus_arcticus/pseuds/Lepus_arcticus
Summary: 這裡是寶可夢與人相處的世界。在這個世界裡面，人類與寶可夢都可以和平相處，但有時也會有不和的時候，在這種情況下不是人類退，就是寶可夢退。我們就這樣互相退讓，才可以到今天。2020年某月某天，在現實世界的某個地區發現了寶可夢的存在。原本是虛構的寶可夢出現在這個世界，我們人類非常震驚，但也無可奈何。既然寶可夢已經融入在我們的生活，我們人類就要去接受。不管怎樣，寶可夢們都是一些，有靈性，有智慧的生物。所以寶可夢與人類的生活已經持續了50年，現時2070年的世界，寶可夢們是從哪兒來的？我們人類沒有人會知道寶可夢們到底從哪裡來，也不知道他們誕生在這個世界的意義，只知道了我們人類的世界，來了一些不速之客，我們要接受他們，珍惜他們。不然某天他們從這個世界上消失了，只會留下遺憾。
Kudos: 1





	1. 不平凡的班別

精靈寶可夢，是這個世界上不可思議的寶可夢。他們能夠聽懂人類的話語，比一般的動物智商高很多，甚至能與人類比拼。

他們都與人類一樣，需要進食，補充水分，排洩，培育下一代，他們也會與人類一樣，有著不同身材，體型，也會有不同種類，樣子。

在他們的身體內有著一些神奇的力量。例如皮卡丘的電力，小火龍的火焰。到現在科學發達的時間，人類還是無法得知他們的力量到底是怎麼來。

寶可夢們是這個世界的寶物，所以在世界法律上不可獵殺寶可夢，不可虐待寶可夢，要跟朋友一樣相處。

但即使這樣，寶可夢與人類也有一些合作的比賽，職業。例如寶可夢戰鬥，在寶可夢戰鬥裡寶可夢是自己選擇去戰鬥。不如說，寶可夢們的絕招能力就是為了戰鬥而有的。

在這個世界較普通的寶可夢職業有寶可夢聯盟家，協調家，保育家，博士。

戰鬥已經是他們的本能，戰鬥才是他們的玩樂。當然，也有些寶可夢不喜歡戰鬥，所以他們就會選擇與人類參加其他的活動職業。

有時寶可夢是需要與人類相處，才可以發揮他們自己真正的能力，然後人類也創造了寶可夢戰鬥這個職業競技，兩全其美。

寶可夢大部分會生活在野外或城市，也有人會收服他們培育。

寶可夢到底願不願意讓人類收服培育？

這個世界有著一個說法：

『寶可夢與人類原來是一個個體的生物，天生就無法分開。就像一個世界級的家族一樣，寶可夢永遠是我們的同伴，所以我們要尊重他們，與他們共過難關。』

這個說法到底是正確，還是錯誤？我們不知道。

所以這個世界也為了這些寶可夢與人類，建造了許多針對寶可夢職業的學校。人類與寶可夢就這樣，和平相處下去。

在2070年，世界的某一個角落，有著一個城市叫時空市，這個城市與普通城市沒有不同，跟以前2020年的城市也沒差別，但那裡有著全國最好的寶可夢高中，而這個故事的中心點便是在這個優秀的學院。在這新的一年，有一群抱著喜歡寶可夢的心態而進入了一間叫......

『 柏特萊姆精靈 寶可夢紀念高中』的寶可夢專科高中。

......

...

『現在開始冠軍與寶可夢聯盟的優勝者安娜進行戰鬥！！』

聚在電視機前的我們，非常專注地看寶可夢戰鬥。

這時的我們，只有10歲。每個人的眼睛都在發亮，就像看到寶物一樣。我們就是這樣走上了一條未來的路。

「喂！你有看到嗎？冠軍的鐵甲暴龍超厲害誒！」

「是啊！真的很厲害誒...等等妳冷靜一下！」

「哇！鐵甲暴龍超帥的！」

「其實我覺得對手的火伊布很可愛啊！」

「真是不懂呢，我是覺得安娜小姐的暴鯉龍比較很可愛啦~~」

「......啥？」

我們這些小孩子就是抱著這樣的心態，在多年後決定要考全國最著名的高中。

『柏特萊姆寶可夢紀念高中』

這是一間高科技的學校，有著各種關於寶可夢的器材與工具。這個不是什麼研究寶可夢的學院，這裡是為了培養寶可夢職業的學院。為了我們將來能夠成為寶可夢的伙伴，這間學校才會建於這個世界。

『柏特萊姆寶可夢紀念高中』有著顯眼的校服，精英的老師，高科技的環境，還有免費的精靈球。這間高中樣樣齊全，連學生也必定要有屬於自己的寶可夢伙伴，老師也一定要有。培育寶可夢已經成為了這間高中的宗旨。

「我終於來到了！這裡就是...柏寶高中！」

五年後，我站在了學校門口。今天就是我入學的第一天！抱著無盡的夢想，有著無盡的前途，無盡的旅程，來到了這裡！

——原本是這樣的。

…

「肯恩！你別走！」

「要遲到啦！」

貪生怕死的我當然是十分的不願意在一個不熟悉的班別。我抓住他的手，滿面流淚地賴在學校門口。

我的名字叫尼爾森，是個無限好奇心的高一生。而與我走在一起的肯恩，還有不在一起的尤朵拉，艾瑪與妮可拉。我們都是為了實現自己的夢想而選擇這間入學要求超高的柏寶高中。聽說這個學校是在五十年前有位少年叫柏特萊姆，是他發現了寶可夢的存在，並且帶領我們人類走向與寶可夢生活的路。

而這間學校就是為了紀念柏特萊姆先生在世界發生大混亂時及時阻止了人類與寶可夢的戰爭，但也因這件大事而不幸去世而建的。

「不要走啦啊啊！！」

「尼爾森，你也已經不是三歲小孩了，學會自立吧！」

我在學校門口抓住肯恩的手臂，滿面流淚地哀求他不要走。我的心中充滿了不安，害怕有新同學，但也很好奇我要去的班別，兩種感覺混在了一起也是一種複雜的心情。

「種子太郎也在一起不是嗎？」

「但是...」

「尼爾森，你可以的！努力表現自己，交新朋友，知道了嗎？」

肯恩雙手叉腰，用很認真的神情看著我。

「...知道了。」

我從小就一直依靠著肯恩，無論是交朋友，還是上台演講。雖然他是同級生，但由於留級的關係本來是比我大一歲的學長，我想他已經當我是一個讓人粗心的弟弟吧！

「乖孩子！」

肯恩微笑著拍了拍我的頭。

「我先走啦！你自己照顧好自己啊！」

肯恩就先走了，留在原地看著肯恩揮著手的背影，我也勇敢地向前踏出了一步。

這裡是寶可夢與人類相處的世界，現今人們已經無法逃避與寶可夢的生活。寶可夢的數量在這個世界裡已經無法精準地計算，就像人類一樣，沒有一個準確的數字。

這個世界有多少種寶可夢？我不知道，但我只知道充滿好奇心的我對這樣的世界充滿了興趣，我的夢想是總有一天成為了真正的寶可夢訓練家，到世界各地去旅行！

「嗯......1D教室在...」

走上六樓的我，正在尋找1D的教室。我的教室在學校最左最接近廁所的房間，它與其他教室不同，該怎麼說呢？就是有點特別？門上裝了許多保全裝置，門不是木門而是鐵門，而且這鐵門的厚度可不像一般的鐵門？為什麼要這樣？難道我們班是......不敢想像。

「但是，總不能一直站在門口不動！」

我鼓起勇氣，開始扭動手把。在我開門之際，突然一陣熱能從我腦袋旁邊劃過，身前的鐵門被爆了一個洞。我發出了「額...」的一聲，本來想用微笑來迎接新的開始，但我還是算了！

剛剛那東西是寶可夢使出的吧！能夠讓這麼厚的鐵門穿了一個大洞的寶可夢到底有多可怕啦！這可是鐵門誒！這厚度可不是蓋的！再說室內禁止對戰不是嗎？！我到底是進了什麼問題兒童的班啦？！

內心奔潰的我，只是站在被破大洞的鐵門前，目瞪口呆地傻站著。

「裡面真吵......」

此時我聽到一陣粗糙的聲音從背後傳來，在門上出現了一個巨大的影子。我就知道了身後有一位身體健壯的男士，我被他那龐大的身體嚇得飆汗，身體更加僵硬了。

「嗯？小子，幹嘛站在門口不動啊？進去吧！」

「是...是的。」

身後的男士伸出那滿是肌肉的右手，幫我扭轉手把，然後推著我的背後進去。我進去後，看到的光景就像是進入了一個賭博場一樣的氣氛，非常的吵鬧，悶熱。

教室那排得好好的桌子被圍成一個圓圈，同學們都站在圈外，兩隻寶可夢站在裡面戰鬥。有學生跟著戰鬥而歡呼，有學生便坐在一旁與世隔絕。

「這......什麼情況？」

為什麼才第一天就如此狂野......？

「呱呱泡蛙！使用泡沫！」

「牙牙！躲開後用龍之怒！」

那個名叫牙牙的鎘綠色寶可夢往上挑起躲開了藍色寶可夢的泡沫攻擊，再從那長著兩根巨大獠牙的嘴巴裡噴出一柱深紫色的衝擊波，往藍色寶可夢呱呱泡蛙噴去。

直接命中了呱呱泡蛙，呱呱泡蛙被牙牙的招式的衝擊推出「場地」，撞到墻壁後，發出一聲悲鳴。

原來剛剛爆門的是龍系絕招龍之怒啊......

「哈哈！知道我牙牙的厲害了？！」

站在寶可夢——牙牙身後的男同學，雙手叉腰地炫耀著。而被打敗的另外一位男同學便去關心自己被打敗的呱呱泡蛙。

如此混亂的場面，如果是老師的話一定首先會崩潰，開口大罵。等等，我才發現身後那健壯的男士穿著一身黑色的西裝，難道...他就是我們的班主任？

「哈啊~學校到底給了什麼樣的班給我啊......真受不了。」

「...喂！你們這些小鬼！難道初中沒人教你們教室是不可以進行寶可夢對戰嗎？！！」

背後的男士突然利用非常大的聲腔大喊，讓我迫不得已用雙手蓋住耳朵。

「我給你們三分鐘的時間給我弄好桌子！」

同學們被他那具威脅性的神情嚇得不敢出聲，便真的在三分鐘內手忙腳亂地把桌子還原與坐好，寶可夢也經過應急藥的治療後收回精靈球。

——簡直就是寶可夢特性的威嚇。

「好。」

被嚇到的我也隨便找了一個角落的位置坐下。我還沒回神......

在這間學校裡，一個班別就只有最多二十人，而我們班就只有十六個人。但我發現就算我們班是人數最少，但空的座位還是有很多，在這裡只有八個人。

剛才那位非常兇惡的班主任坐在教師桌上。他有著灰白色的短髮，兇惡的眼神。穿著一身緊繃的黑色西裝。

「大家好！首先來一下自我介紹。我是你們的班主任——倫恩。多多指教！」

全班靜默，沒有一位同學敢出聲——第一次感受到被支配的感覺。

「我想大家都知道我們學校是專為那些夢想寶可夢職業的學生而設，大家要選修的科目也是寶可夢專科。但是，我們也是一間普通的高中，學生該有的樣子也要有，希望之後不想再看到像剛剛的情況，知道了嗎？」

「...知道了。」

倫恩老師的聲音變得稍微柔和，同學們也答應了倫恩老師。

「OK！首先我們要進行每個人的自我介紹，從左邊開始！」

倫恩老師微笑了一下。

——什麼嘛？他也是一位正常的人類啊！

經過了前排兩位叫南茜與貝芙麗的同學介紹，輪到了坐在左邊第一排最後一個位子的我。我驚慌地站了起來。

「大...大家好.....我叫尼爾森，選修寶可夢聯盟家專科與藝術科。請多多指級......！」

——啊啊啊啊啊！！咬到舌頭啦啊！

從同班學生中聽到了一絲笑聲，讓我感到非常羞恥，滿面通紅，就像你在教室裡全裸了一樣，無法躲避，以後會刻骨銘心，睡覺前會想起來的那種。

「好，尼爾森同學。你能夠看得到黑板？」

我非常了解倫恩老師為何這樣詢問我，因為我的身高只有一米五六，被這樣關心也是正常的。但我真的有這麼矮嗎......可惡。

「是的，我可以。」

我坐下後，再經過了一個空位置後輪到了剛剛派出牙牙戰鬥的男同學。

有著紅色的短髮，身形不算強壯，但身高有大概一米七六左右。

「各位同學好！我是全校最帥的男生——阿克爾！比你們任何人都強！選修寶可夢聯盟家專科與經濟！大家愉快地相處吧！」

這自我介紹恥度滿分，要是我早就想找洞鑽了！到底是誰給他的自信啦？！

「...下一個。」

老師直接無視...

剛剛派出呱呱泡蛙戰鬥的男同學原來就坐在阿克爾同學的後面。

這位同學就留著微長的暗藍色頭髮，與阿克爾同學有個強烈的對比。

「...本人叫亞爾林，選修寶可夢聯盟家與歷史。」

亞爾林海把右手放在胸口上，鞠了一下躬。

亞爾林同學的端莊與阿克爾成為一個強烈的對比！不要問我為什麼說第二次。

——他難道是哪裡的貴公子嗎？

「下一個。」

再經過了兩位叫吉蒂與蓋理的同學後，突然聽到了一陣熟悉的聲音。

有著非~~常普通的聲音與非~~常普通的面孔。沒錯，就是她，就只有她了。

站起來的她，有著棕色的中短髮露出額頭，微胖的雙腿與微圓有著雀斑的臉頰。她就是我小學開始認識的好朋友——艾瑪！

「大家好！我叫艾瑪。選修寶可夢...保育？嗯！寶可夢保育家專科與生物科！請多多指教！」

平時就很吵鬧的她，今天的她也是正常發揮。

——但是正常人會忘記自己選修的科的名字嗎？！

艾瑪介紹完後便往我這邊的方向看，對我揮了揮手。我看到後也揮了揮手，此時在班裡好像傳出一陣陣同學竊竊私語的聲音。

給我等一下，你們是不是誤會了什麼？

所有同學都介紹完畢，整個過程只用了六至七分鐘，畢竟只有八個人。但沒想到在這「活潑」的班裡還有朋友在，感歎神明，讚歎神明！

「接下來，我們要派發寶可夢圖鑒與精靈球！」

倫恩老師從教室桌底下突然抬出兩個大紙箱。一個裝著精靈球，一個裝著寶可夢圖鑒。

「精靈球就人拿五個，寶可夢圖鑒因為已經登記了你們的個人資料，所以就請你們按照名字出來那...第一個艾瑪！」

倫恩老師一個個拿出圖鑒讓我們出來拿。

「尼爾森！」

我拿到圖鑒了。

圖鑒是一個圓形的小機器。圍邊有兩種顏色，男生是藍色，女生是粉紅色，但老師的好像是黑色。中間是透明的螢幕，有點像玻璃。裏面有一個像瞄準器的大圓圈，應該是給我們記錄寶可夢的。旁邊有一些選單，分別有學生資料，圖鑒，持有寶可夢，課程表。

我按了持有寶可夢，在左上角出現了像素版的妙蛙種子，在按下去可以看到寶可夢的資料，例如：寶可夢的招式，特性，狀態。

「記住，圖鑒是和你的精靈球是相連的，所以如果你要買精靈球時，店員會讓你拿出圖鑒，然後再登錄球。現在派發精靈球，每人五個。自己出來拿，一號開始。拿後記得登記。」

精靈球是能把寶可夢裝進去的容器，只有寶可夢才能進去，據說精靈球是按照寶可夢的屬性或需要來設計一個適合寶可夢的空間，還可以放大縮小，現在的科學真是厲害。

倫恩老師派完後看了看手錶。

「好，現在...還有很多時間。我們先到地下戰鬥場地吧！看你們都是一些過動兒，應該很想對戰了。」

「吼噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢！！」

在同學們高興的歡呼之下，老師就帶著我們走到地下的寶可夢戰鬥場地。

大部分同學也帶著一張興奮的表情，看來我們班真的很喜歡戰鬥，雖然我也是。

「好的，請各位同學放出自己的寶可夢。」


	2. 各位的戰鬥

倫恩老師剛說完，同學們就紛紛把自己的寶可夢放出。

看到所有同學都只有一隻寶可夢的原因是因為法律規定在15歲以上的青少年才可以手持寶可夢。

同學們大概都是才剛得到寶可夢，而這些寶可夢大部分都應該是家人贈送，包括我。

少數人是自己捕抓。

我放出了我母親留給我的妙蛙種子，名字叫種子太郎。

有著水汪汪的大眼睛，背上長著一個深綠色洋蔥狀的鱗莖，短短的四隻腿，真讓人憐愛。太可愛啦！

但他也是我重要的家人，但是在對戰方面就...哈哈哈...

「現在請你們組兩個人進行對戰，應該會有...五組吧！」

「...我給你們三分鐘時間。」

於是我們就照著倫恩老師的指示，分成四組。

我對艾瑪，阿克爾對亞爾林，班裡的一位女同學吉蒂同學對蓋理。

「第一組誰先？」

倫恩老師問起。

「我們！」

在人群中，阿克爾同學舉起手，看來是剛才的事情還沒結束。

「好，就你們先吧！」

於是亞爾林與阿克爾就站到訓練家指揮處，派出牙牙與呱呱泡蛙。

我與同學們都拿出了寶可夢圖鑒記錄那兩隻寶可夢。

『牙牙，牙寶可夢。會用獠牙在樹木上刻記號來標示地盤，獠牙就算掉了也能再長出來。牙齒會通過多次再生，變得無比强勁銳利。』

『呱呱泡蛙，泡蛙寶可夢。胸口和背上會製造出被稱為呱呱泡沫的泡沫，呱呱泡沫可以承受攻擊減少受到傷害。』

寶可夢圖鑒幫忙解說了那兩隻寶可夢。

寶可夢圖鑒如果持有者是男生，那圖鑒的聲音就會是著名女聲優來解說，如果持有者是女生，那圖鑒的聲音就會是著名男聲優來解說。到底為什麼要這樣呢？我想不用說也知道。

『牙牙，牙寶可夢…@#*￥&*……%￥&#…………』

『呱呱泡蛙，泡蛙寶…@#*￥&*…#@…』

『牙牙#￥@…%￥*￥……』

『呱！……￥&』

「......」

——話說很多圖鑒一起解說的話，就會變得非常吵，吵得我有點煩躁嘞！一句話重複那麼多遍！

...

「戰鬥開始！」

倫恩老師站上裁判平台。

「牙牙！使用抓！」

阿克爾甩了一下手臂，指示牙牙攻擊。牙牙便的爪子亮出白光，向著呱呱泡蛙衝過去，呱呱泡蛙機靈地向上跳高躲開了攻擊，牙牙也不小心衝過頭摔倒了，揚起一陣陣沙子。

「呱呱泡蛙，使用泡沫！」

亞爾林向呱呱泡蛙發出指示，呱呱泡蛙在空中吸了一口氣，讓臉頰膨脹。再從嘴裡噴出泡沫攻擊，噴向在地上的牙牙。

泡沫在地上與牙牙身上炸開，牙牙露出了很痛苦的表情，也因衝擊而後退。

牙牙受傷了，全身一陣陣傷痕，原來泡沫能夠造成這麼大的傷害，很可怕...

「牙牙，使用龍之怒！」

聽到指示的牙牙，握緊雙拳，做出一個非常用力的樣子。突然牙牙的肚子開始發光。

——原來用龍之怒要這麼辛苦。

牙牙仿佛把肚子裡的能量吐出，在嘴裡形成紫色的一團東西。

「發射！」牙牙從嘴裡發出魄力強大的龍之怒。

噴出的龍之怒速度飛快，形成一條直線向呱呱泡蛙噴去，當龍之怒經過我們面前揚起一陣風，經過時感受的熱氣，就知道威力有多強大。

所以龍之怒以飛快的速度飛去，直接命中了呱呱泡蛙。「！！」呱呱泡蛙痛苦地大喊著，被如此強大的力量打中，想必一定很痛苦。

呱呱泡蛙嘗試用雙手擋住絕招，但并沒有什麼用，直接被命中的呱呱泡蛙被彈飛，站的地方也因為能量巨大而產生爆炸。

「呱呱泡蛙！」亞爾林破聲大喊，看來很擔心呱呱泡蛙的傷勢。

「呱呱泡蛙，還可以嗎？」

亞爾林問起，呱呱泡蛙點了點頭，表示還可以。但呱呱泡蛙已經滿身傷痕，再繼續的話，恐怕會有生命危險...

「好！到我們了！電光一閃！」

呱呱泡蛙露出尖銳的眼神，以光速圍著牙牙跑。

被圍著的牙牙也專心地注意呱呱泡蛙的一舉一動，但可能因為速度過快，牙牙有點跟不上了，開始慌亂了起來。

使用著電光一閃的呱呱泡蛙速度快到變成一束白光。當牙牙再也追不到呱呱泡蛙的速度時，呱呱泡蛙就突然從牙牙的背後進行攻擊，撞飛了牙牙。「！！」牙牙發出一聲大喊，被狠狠地撞倒在地上。

受到傷害的牙牙，堅強地再次起身。但比起牙牙，呱呱泡蛙的傷勢還比較嚴重，叫停比賽也不奇怪了。

「還挺不錯的嘛！」阿克爾笑了一下。

「你也是嘛！」亞爾林也笑了一下。

「牙牙，還可以吧？」

阿克爾問起。

「！！」

牙牙發出叫聲兼點頭，表示還可以。

「呱呱泡蛙，你可以嗎？」

亞爾林同樣問起。

「！！」

呱呱泡蛙同樣發出叫聲兼點頭，表示還可以。

「那...好戲才剛剛開始！」

阿克爾壞笑了一下。

「戰鬥繼續！」亞爾林大喊著。

當兩邊正打得很嗨的時候，身為觀眾的我不禁在思考這場戰鬥的局勢——從剛才那龍之怒可以看到呱呱泡蛙受到的傷害比牙牙多，現在比較不利的是呱呱泡蛙這邊。如果呱呱泡蛙再中多一下龍之怒的時，會很大機會戰鬥不能。

但如果呱呱泡蛙速度時比牙牙快的話...不行，抓與電光一閃的威力太小，不足以幹掉對方。所以呱呱泡蛙要贏的話只能靠躲開絕招來進行持久戰。

——不知呱呱泡蛙還有沒有其他絕招呢？

等等，我好像下意識地希望亞爾林能贏。是因為阿克爾那沒有羞恥心的自我介紹嗎？

「牙牙！使用龍之怒！」

牙牙使出了龍之怒，一柱紫色的衝擊波向呱呱泡蛙噴去。

而因為不斷在躲避招數的呱呱泡蛙也因為疲倦而在喘氣。

身體已經跟不上牙牙的速度，被打中了。

「！！」

「呱呱泡蛙！」

——龍之怒...在加上牙牙的特性鬥爭心，因為兩邊都是雄性所以牙牙的攻擊會增強。難道沒有勝算？！

呱呱泡蛙已經傷痕累累，站也站不起來。

「最後一擊！使用抓！」

牙牙衝了過去，使用抓攻擊。坐在地上的呱呱泡蛙才剛回過神來，根本沒有時間讓他躲開。於是呱呱泡蛙被擊中，失去了戰鬥能力。

呱呱泡蛙躺在地上，亞爾林立刻著急地跑去抱起呱呱泡蛙。

「呱呱泡蛙，你沒事吧？！」

「第一輪戰鬥結束！獲勝者是牙牙與阿克爾！」

「好嘞！」

阿克爾與牙牙歡呼著。

——啊...呱呱泡蛙輸掉了。

抱著呱呱泡蛙，蹲在地上的亞爾林，露出一副不甘心的表情，反省著剛剛的表現。突然倫恩老師給亞爾林遞了一個厲害傷藥。

「這個...拿去吧。剛剛的表現已經很好了，但還是有點經驗不足呢！」

「...阿克爾從小就有訓練寶可夢戰鬥，經驗自然會比你多，所以不要灰心！等下次變得更強吧！」

——想不到倫恩老師也會說好話。

「阿克爾，你的表現也不錯！身為訓練家，氣勢是很重要的。這個給你！」

倫恩老師一邊稱讚阿克爾，一邊把厲害傷藥拋給他。

「好的！老師。」

…

「雖然我之前也有看過寶可夢對戰的比賽，但我其實覺得有點殘忍，你覺得呢？」

「嗯......該怎麼說呢，我也是覺得太殘忍啦...打一次就傷得那麼嚴重。」

同時，我聽到旁邊南茜同學與貝芙麗同學在竊竊私語。的確，這樣的以傷勢來說，進行到一半就應該停止對戰，不然寶可夢死亡的話，就太可憐了。

「......」

過了一兩分鐘後，到了吉蒂同學與蓋理的對戰。

「出來吧...木守宮！」

蓋理派出草系寶可夢——木守宮。

『木守宮，森林蜥蜴寶可夢。能够用腳底的小刺勾住垂直的墙壁攀爬。會甩動粗粗的尾巴進行摔打。會用尾巴感知空氣的濕度，以此来判斷明天的天氣。』

「去吧！小丘！」

吉蒂派出幽靈系與妖精系寶可夢——謎擬Ｑ。

『謎擬Ｑ，畫皮寶可夢。性情溫和且害怕寂寞，但如果有人試圖窺看破布裡面的樣子，牠就會非常厭惡地激烈反抗。因為風把布吹起來而偶然見到牠裡面模樣的訓練家，當天晚上會在痛苦掙扎中死去。』

吉蒂派出謎擬Ｑ後，同學們立刻都靜了起來，氣氛緊張。可能大家都知道，謎擬Ｑ是一隻可怕的寶可夢。過一陣子可以聽到同學們在談論這件事。

——好恐怖！虧她能夠培養......

「嗯？吉蒂的寶可夢...？」

倫恩老師好像發現了一些問題。

「倫恩老師，怎麼了嗎？」

艾瑪問起。

「啊......沒什麼。」

「？」

倫恩老師欲言又止，令人很好奇啊！可惡！

「那就...戰鬥開始！」

「吉蒂！加油啊！」

艾瑪為吉蒂加油，話說回來她們的關係好像很好的樣子。

「小丘！使用十萬伏特！」

「什麼？！謎擬Q會用十萬伏特？！他不是妖精與幽靈屬性嗎？」

我驚訝地問起。

「嗯......如果有招式學習器的話是可能的，畢竟與皮卡丘一些相似，會用也是正常的，嗯。」

倫恩老師幫我解答問題，前面的還可以，但後面的太扯了。

謎擬Q全身被金黃色的電氣包圍，然後發出十萬伏特。

發出的十萬伏特成功命中木守宮，但因為木守宮是草系，所以受到的傷害不大。

「什麼？！」

吉蒂看到木守宮好像沒什麼反應的樣子感到驚訝。難道她不知道屬性相克嗎？

「木守宮，吸收！」

蓋理揮了揮手臂，指示攻擊。木守宮伸出右手，發出一束紅色的激光，擊中謎擬Q後開始吸收謎擬Q的能量。

但由於謎擬Q的特性——畫皮，讓謎擬Q沒受到傷害。但他的...頭好像斷了？！

「老老老老老...老師！謎擬Q的頭！！」

阿克爾雙手抱著自己，臉色蒼白，身體在顫抖。

「冷靜點！阿克爾，他不是真正的頭啦！」

「這...這是什麼意思？」

「這是謎擬Q專屬的特性——畫皮。通過畫皮覆蓋住身體，可以防住一次攻擊，被攻擊後畫皮的作用消失，『頭』自然會掉下。」

——原來如此！

但是...剛剛謎擬Q被擊中時，吉蒂明顯露出了一副驚恐的表情，對著自己的寶可夢的特性應該不會不知道吧？

「那......小丘！使用電球！」

——電...電球？！

吉蒂發出指示，但謎擬Q好像站在原地不動，沒有反應。

「怎...怎麼了？是累了嗎？小丘？小丘！」

吉蒂感覺開始著急了起來。

「小丘！」吉蒂大喊著。

「木守宮，使用吸收！」

蓋理不理會對方，直接發出指示。於是木守宮在對方沒有防備下再次使用吸收，命中謎擬Q，謎擬Q受到傷害，而木守宮也因吸收而恢復了體力。

吉蒂開始不知所措。

「再次吸收！」

木守宮再次發動攻擊，謎擬Q再次受到傷害。

「小丘！快使用電球啦！」

謎擬Q依然不為所動，吉蒂開始有點煩躁。

「小丘啊！」

「使用日光束！」

——什麼？！蓋理也用了招式學習器嗎？！

木守宮舉起雙手，正在收集的日光。

「...小丘！快使用電球啦！」

「發射！」

木守宮使出日束光，快要擊中謎擬Q。

「怎麼辦啊？！」


End file.
